Cereal
by emiopsfanfics
Summary: My first FMA food story! 5 year old Ed learns a lesson from cereal? Freakin read to find out! REVIEW, FAVE! FLAMES WITH BE LAUGHED AT! hehe : I luv Ed's relationship with his mom...


Cereal

Ed sat at the table looking dreadfully bored out the window. He was always cranky when he didn't eat anything.

"My stomach is receding." The boy said, feeling himself. "I can almost feel my backbone." He smashed his head against the table, waiting for somebody to notice him. He was too lazy to get up, and hunger wasn't going to make him move…not today, at least.

"Mommy!" Ed yelled as he wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. "Where's breakfast?"

Trisha walked into the room with a heated look on her face. She took off her wrinkled, old apron and sat down next her eldest son.

"Why aren't you making food, mom?" Ed said with an innocent look. "I'm starving to death!" He whined. Trisha gave her son a look that mothers only give when they are truly irritated. Ed unfortunately knew this look.

"Ed." The mother said with a concerned face. "Don't you think you're old enough to make you own breakfast?" She laid her head in her hand.

"Why would I wanna do that?" he said, confused. "A mommy is sposed' to cook and do stuff like that."

The young mother sighed.

"Ed, mama won't be around forever." She held her son's hand. "You need to learn to do things for yourself. Small things, like cooking and taking care of yourself."

"How the heck am I sposed' to do that!" Ed said puzzled.

"Edward Van Elric, you've known how to do alchemy all your life, you could read practically at age one, and you're the most headstrong, independent little boy I know. Cooking is nothing compared to what you've done."

The child looked at his hands.

"But do I have to?"

"Yes." She said in a stern tone. Ed, unable to win against his domineering mother, marched slowly to the kitchen.

The irritated little boy looked around the room. He couldn't reach the high cabinets, he couldn't use the stove, he couldn't touch the knives, and he couldn't get to the sink. He started getting frustrated.

"How do I make breakfast with nothing?" The youngster kicked the lower cabinets in rage. One of the little doors flew open to reveal the answer to his problems.

"Cereal?" Ed said with a blink. Finally, something _he_ could make. The tot sat a bowl and the colorful box on the high countertop, grabbed the milk out of the fridge, (The only time he could stand the stuff was with cereal.) and a spoon from the drawers. The little man felt like he had conquered the world. All that was left was to "cook" his meal. He peeped his head over the counter and poured the sugary puffs into the bowl.

"Yum, Chocolate." Ed said with a hungry look.

Edward reached out for the gallon of milk; he had sat next to the bowl, but was having a hard time lifting it.

"Ugh! I can't get….urg….it." The milk was so heavy and high up, on the counter, that when he finally picked it up, he lost his balance. The bowl smashed on the floor and milk and puffs flew everywhere, especially on Ed's head. His heart sank and he felt defeated. He was sticky, the floor was soaked, and the whole kitchen was wrecked. The humiliated boy burst into tears.

The worried mother hearing this ran to her dirty son.

"I…couldn't do it…." He hiccupped. "Now you hate me!" Trisha's eyes widened.

She snatched the boy up in her arms and embraced him.

"You know I could never be mad at you, little man." Her voice was so sweet and loving.

"….But I…messed up the kitchen and your bowl." He just couldn't look her in the eyes. "I tried so hard to make you happy!" The mother was silent, listening to her son's plea.

"I'm so proud of you." She said, with a big smile. Ed was surprised to hear this.

"You put so much effort into making your breakfast just like you do when using alchemy."

"Huh?" The distraught boy said confused. His eyes were still tear-filled.

"You've also learned to appreciate and understand the work I go through to make you and your brother happy." She tickled him softly. "I do what I do to see you smile, not because I like it or want to. It takes effort to live and it's not always easy, but if you learn to appreciate the steps throughout life, you'll find true happiness and success.

She grabbed a dish towel and wiped the chocolaty mess off her son's chubby face.

The youngster's frown melted away. He had learned a good lesson.

"Thank you." Ed said in a whisper.

"Now then," Trisha said to herself. "Where am I going to find a big boy helper to clean up this mess with me? Ed straightened up and saluted.

"I'm you guy, ma'am." He said, lowering his voice to sound older.

"And when we're done, how would you like some bacon and eggs?"

"Aye, Captain Mommy!" The two cheerfully cleaned up the kitchen, laughing the whole time.

From that moment, Ed decided to help his mom as much as possible, never missing a moment. He knew that his mom wasn't going to live forever, and even if she were to die, he'd have to strength to defend himself and go through life with the skills he needed. He never forgot the lesson he learned that day…and chocolate cereal.

The End!

XD So did ya like it! I be luvin' some cereal! Please Review and tell me what your fave cereal is.


End file.
